Freaky Supergirl
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Translate of my story Dans la peau de Supergirl) Alex wakes up ... and find out herself to be Supergirl, while Kara becomes DEO's director. What's happening ? While learning to control her new powers, Alex tries to unravel the strange plot of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Today, I decided to write a story of Supergirl, without crossover, this time.**

**Good reading**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Alex Danvers opened her eyes, she felt something was wrong. First of all, she didn't recognize her room, obviously she wasn't at home. Then, looking at herself, she didn't recognize her pajamas. It was not her. She wasn't at home, and didn't wear the same clothes. What was happening?

Leaving the room, she finally found that she was in the apartment of her sister Kara. Why was she sleeping at sister's apartment?

Someone knocked at the door. Perplexed, Alex hurried to open, to discover Kara. But it was a different sister she had before her eyes. Kara was wearing the work jacket that Alex was putting on for DEO. She didn't wear her glasses. And her hair was combed back.

"Kara?"

"Hey, Alex," she enthused with smiling eyes."I have a little time in front of me, so I wanted to see my sister. Being the director of DEO is a heavy job, but that doesn't stop me from spending time with my sister."

"I'm sorry… What?" Alex wondered, her eyes wide with surprise.

Kara was really talking to him about his work at DEO.

"Something's wrong," she exclaimed.

Her sister looked worried all of a sudden.

"Alex, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, everything is not okay, Kara. Why am I here?"

Confused, Kara looked around her, frowning.

"How's that here? Are you talking about your loft? As far as I know, you have always lived here. It's at your house. Are you sure you're okay, Alex?"

"No, Kara, something's wrong, there is a problem. It's your home here!"

Kara was worried and puzzled.

"Okay, there, you really worry me, you wouldn't have fought against an alien who would hit you in the head?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Note: you spend your nights patrolling the city as a Supergirl, you may be lacking sleep."

Alex looked stunned.

"What did you say?"

"Do you remember that you're Supergirl?"Kara asked, looking at her sister with concern.

Then she put her hands on Alex's head, examining him like a doctor.

"I don't see anything abnormal, at first sight, all is well," she replied. "But I think you should go to DEO to do some testing to assess your health."

"Kara, I... I am Supergirl?

Then, she heard the ringing of her phone and was stunned to find Kara pick up in her place.

"Danvers," Kara replied, with the same tone as Alex was answering. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Alex looked at his sister with a mixture of worry and suspicion, and obviously it was the same for Kara.

"I have to go, there's an emergency at DEO, but go to see me later, so we'll examine you."

"Kara, wait…"

"I have to leave you, bye Alex..."

And she left the loft, leaving her sister completely disoriented.

"It is impossible!"

She took a few steps into the loft, then decided to go get dressed. In trying to open the door of the cupboard, she tore it from its hinges, much to her surprise.

"I… I have a super strength?" she exclaimed, amazed.

No, she couldn't have Kara's powers. She wasn't Kryptonian. All this was just a bad dream.

She began to lift heavy objects that she could not catch until now. By putting herself in the sun, she had to admit that her body had changed.

"I really became Supergirl?"

Shocked, she finally found Supergirl's outfit and put it on at the speed of lightning.

Alex, shocked and stunned, looked at herself in the mirror with the suit of Supergirl on her. The El symbol on her chest, her red boots and her red cape. For a moment, she stared at each other, her eyes wide with stupor.

"Oh my God, I am Supergirl!" she stammered, bewildered. "What happened to me?"

Then, she finally wondered if she was really able to fly, like Kara. She jumped in the air. She floated for a moment before falling back to the floor. She started again and managed to stay longer, before falling back.

She looked out the window and decided to fly away to National City. If she were to be Supergirl, she should act as she did. Maybe her powers worked by instinct.

She began to run outward, closing her eyes, and… flew away into the blue sky. When Alex opened her eyes, she saw that she was well above the skyscrapers of the city. She was flying high in the sky. Stunned, Alex looked at the world that was far below her feet. Then she laughed. She was flying, and she liked a lot.

It was so exhilarating to get rid of gravity and she wondered if Kara felt the same every time she flew. At this moment, Alex lost herself in her thoughts, and was soothed by her long flight in the sky. To be so high… it was as if the outside world no longer mattered. Alex had to recognize the benefits of having some Kara powers.

After a long moment in heaven, she decided to go down again. She landed on the roof of a building, and took a moment to look at the city.

Suddenly, she was assailed by several extremely noisy sounds. She stopped her ears, but it was useless. The noises around her didn't stop increasing. She could hear people talking about their lives, telephone conversations, car horns, police sirens ringing, footsteps from people on the sidewalk, workers working their equipment on construction sites…

Alex was doing everything she could to support this hellish cacophony. She knew that she had also inherited Supergirl's super hearing. All the sounds around her were amplified. She had to concentrate so that it calmed down.

Finally, Alex calmed herself by concentrating on a sound, that of a police radio which informed that an alien was terrorizing the terrace of a restaurant. She decided to take a stand.

She flew off and headed for the source of the call, and came straight to an alien creature who was threatening a restaurant. It was a Dominator.

Alex sat down and faced the creature.

"Hey, it's a little early for an aperitif," she scolded the alien.

The Dominator turned and rushed towards his enemy. Alex leaped into the air and fired a huge punch into the monster's jaw, pushing it away. Stunned, she looked at her fist, seeing how powerful she had become. The Dominator wanted to get up, but Alex was faster, throwing herself on him, and knocking him down with her feet in his face.

Once the creature knocked out, Alex went back to heaven. She had just acted as a Supergirl. The first heroic act of her sister had been to prevent an airplane crash. Alex had just defeated a Dominator. This experience was even more exhilarating than flying. But very quickly, she regained her senses. Although she liked having the superhuman abilities of a kryptonian, Alex had to face the facts: she wasn't Supergirl. And it was necessary to quickly find out what was happening and how to return her powers and her life to Kara.

"I'm not Supergirl, it's not me," she repeated to herself, her voice filled with worry and suspicion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone !**

**This is a new chapter.**

**Good reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alex flew through the skies, still misunderstood. Just yesterday, she was just a human working at DEO and today, she became Supergirl. And her sister Kara had taken her place in the government agency.

What did that mean?

And then she also had to find a way to control Kara's powers. Until then, she didn't yet realize that she possessed a super-strength that exceeded her. She was in perfect control of the flight, even if takeoff and landing, there was still some progress to be made.

But Alex couldn't stay like this. It was not her life, and was certainly not going to become like Kara.

She went to the DEO buildings. She saw the balcony. She dived, but failed to stop in time and crashed into the concrete, screaming, creating a small crater. She got up painfully.

Some agents looked at her with surprised eyes and Kara ran to her.

"Alex! Are you okay?"

The elder Danvers swept the dust on her Supergirl outfit with her hand, grumbling:

"I've to work on the landing. The first time was a stroke of luck, but there… I'm not used to it…"

"Try to put on a landing gear or roller skates," Kara added with humor.

"Very funny," replied Alex sarcastically.

Then Kara resumed her serious expression.

"What's going on, Alex? Looks like this is the first time you've done this."

"That's exactly that. Kara, I need to speak to you urgently."

"OK but not here. Everyone is watching us," replied her sister, pointing to the few agents who watched them with astonished air.

Finally, Kara took her sister to a quiet room. It was a conference room.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"Kara, what I'm going to tell you will seem completely crazy… but you have to listen to me… I'm not Supergirl… It's not me. Our lives have been reversed. Normally, it's you, Supergirl, and I'm the head of DEO. Just yesterday, I was a simple human, and today, I wake up having your life and I don't know why."

She waited for Kara to react, and to her surprise, her sister left in a laugh, which annoyed her.

"Kara, I'm not joking, I'm serious," replied Alex annoyed. "I became you and you became me."

Kara continued to laugh even more.

"Okay, if I get it," she managed to articulate between her bursts of laughter, "I am Supergirl and you, are you director of DEO? That's completely ridiculous!"

"Yeah!"replied Alex, who was getting angry. "That's exactly what I said to myself this morning when I woke up. This whole story is ridiculous, because I'm not Supergirl."

Kara stopped her snickers and looked serious.

"Look Alex, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not Supergirl and I never have been! I swear you that I would remember if I were a superhero who can fly and resist bullets."

"And I swear you, Kara, that I am not Supergirl." retorted the elder Danvers with fury. "I need you to believe me, because I don't understand what's happening to me! I can barely control your powers!"

In her anger, she tapped her fist on the table, breaking part of the furniture into pieces. Kara jumped and looked at Alex with concern.

"Easy, Alex, easy, stay calm! You know you can do damage with your strength."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that. I don't yet realize my super-strength!"

"Relax, Alex! Relax! We'll find out what's wrong with you! I promise you!"

"I'm not Supergirl, Kara, I know it's crazy, but it's true," whined Alex, who was starting to despair.

"Okay, you're right, you're not Supergirl, it's going to be fine, we're going to fix it," Kara replied gently, as if she was talking to a child.

Alex understood that her sister didn't believe her. Kara spoke to her as if she had a mental illness. How to manage to convince her. She realized that even she would have a hard time believing if her sister announced that she wasn't Supergirl.

"You have to believe me, you have to believe me, Kara... I need you..."

"I believe you, Alex. I believe you," his sister spoke to him softly.

Then she took Alex to the agency laboratories and called Brainy. She asked her sister to lie on a table. Knowing that there was no need to insist further, Alex complied. Kara gave her some tests. She even passed it under the sun's rays.

Alex felt calm on the shelves. It felt like sunbathing on a beach and it was a nice feeling. For a moment, like flying, she forgot about her problem and let herself be lulled by the sun's rays.

She was taken from her reverie when Brainy's voice rang out:

"All the tests are over, Madam Director. Apparently everything is positive. No abnormality of any kind on her organism. Nor on the mind or elsewhere."

"So no tumors, Brainy, are you sure?" Kara insisted.

"100% sure," replied the intelligent extraterrestrial. "Your sister is in perfect health. At least from a physical aspect."

"But then why does she behave like that?" Kara replied worriedly. "Why does she keep saying she isn't Supergirl? When she landed at DEO, it was as if she had never flown in her entire life. She is convinced that she is me, and that I would be her. How is that possible, Brainy? Are you sure this is not a brainwashing? An alien who could have disturbed her mind?"

"I assure you that I checked her nervous system, there is not the slightest anomaly," retorted Brainy. "I can justify her physical condition. As for her mental disorder, I have no explanation."

Kara sighed in frustration and put her hand on the shoulder.

"Alex, what's going on with you?"

The elder Danvers ends up getting up from the table. Her condition was therefore stable, she was not going to lie down for an eternity, and was not going to waste her time trying to convince anyone. She would have to find her answers elsewhere.

"You know what, Kara? Maybe I miss a little sleep, I think I'll go home and rest a little. I'm sure after that I'll feel better," she announced in a confident voice.

"Alex, are you sure you can fly?" Kara intervened anxiously.

"Yeah, of course," said Alex. "I'm Supergirl. Why can't I fly anymore? It's so ridiculous!"

"You go home and you promise me that you will rest?"

"I promise you, Kara, you don't have to worry about me. Like I told you, I'm Supergirl."

"You will have to call CatCo to tell them that you will not come to work."

Alex looked confused.

"CatCo?"

"Your work at CatCo," Kara insisted.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that's where I work," replied Alex hastily. "What was I thinking? Of course, I'm Supergirl and also a journalist, that makes sense. I'll call my work."

And she went back to the balcony, passed over the little crater, and jumped to start flying… and fell to the ground.

Kara hurried to join her sister, but she got up.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Alex assured him as he stood up. "I have to learn to take off."

"Are you sure, Alex?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to focus."

And she leapt into the air and managed to fly high in the sky.

While flying, she tried to reflect on her situation. How could she have become Supergirl in just one night? Not only did she have no clue, but she also had no way of convincing anyone of her condition. If Kara didn't want to believe her, how would she get help?

A cry caught her attention. Looking down, she saw a woman who had just had her bag stolen. The thief streaked in one direction.

Alex sighed. It was time to play the superhero.

She flew low, tried to land on a sidewalk, but again, she failed to land properly. When her feet touched the ground, large cracks appeared on the sidewalk.

"Well, I didn't make a crater, there is progress," sighed Alex with relief.

She went to head towards the direction where the thief had gone, but came across a gymnasium. The thief had to go back to hide there. How to find him?

Then Alex remembered that she could see through things. So she began to observe the gymnasium, concentrating with her gaze and could see through the walls. She saw women doing aerobics, she also saw changing rooms where women took showers. Naked women.

Shocked, Alex looked away, red with shame, but couldn't help admiring the beautiful bodies of women. Unfortunately, her excitement made her eyes blush.

"Oh no, no, no!"she yelled horrified.

Powerful optical laser beams gushed from his eyes and pulverized part of the wall of the gymnasium where women were washing.

Alex quickly closed her eyes, making her heat vision disappear and looked away, horrified. Distraught, the women ran to take refuge with towels away from the gaping hole in the wall.

Alex hesitated to open her eyes, then decided to fly away. She finally opened her eyes, and found with relief, that no one had seen her use her power. People looked amazed, the gaping hole in the gymnasium wall.

Very embarrassed and ashamed, Alex flew far into the sky, wanting to disappear.

"It wouldn't have happened to Kara," she mumbled. "I want to get my life back. I hate x-rays and heat vision. I've had enough of this nonsense!"

* * *

**Thanks to reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to Jetblack1979 for giving me a great funny idea for this chapter! I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody ! ****I offer you this new chapter during these holidays!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kara was standing in the conference room, alone looking at her phone. She was hesitant to hear from her sister. She didn't understand the reasons for her disorder. Why did she persist in saying that she wasn't Supergirl? And her attitude to her powers? Looks like she'd never flown in her entire life. Does she have memory problems? Yet Brainy had found nothing unusual. She had a feeling that something had been wrong since this morning. Alex told her that she had her place at DEO and that it was Kara, Supergirl. Was it real?

Looking at her phone, she noticed missed calls from Kelly. She wanted to call her back. Call Kelly back? Why? Kara felt there was something unnatural. Kelly was her girlfriend, but the young Danvers felt that this feeling wasn't real. No, she had to face the facts, Alex was telling the truth. But how could it all be possible?

Brainy came over to her with a tablet in her hand.

"Madam director, we have an E.M. pulse," he announced.

Kara came out of her suspicions and looked at the Coluan, alarmed.

"Where?"

"Within a radius of twenty-three blocks west of here. In an abandoned warehouse."

"Prepare a team, let's go there!"

* * *

Alex had returned to her apartment - at least, Kara's, normally - and was still trying to understand what was happening to her. Since her embarrassing mishap with the gymnasium, she hadn't dared to touch the x-rays. She couldn't stay like this. Supergirl wasn't her life. Nor was she going to be a journalist. No, she worked at DEO and assisted Supergirl.

But how do she convince Kara? That was the question.

Thinking about it, she remembered that Kara had once told her on Earth – 1, that Barry Allen and Oliver Queen had their identities reversed. That was probably what was going on between her and Kara. Maybe it was a change of reality. But why change reality to reverse the lives of Alex and Kara? Why make Alex a Supergirl? What purpose?

As she reflected, she felt a wind brush against her. The whole room was invaded by violent gusts of wind. Then lightning shot out of nowhere.

Alex stood up, standing on guard, when a strange man appeared out of nowhere in front of her. He wore a green tunic with long white hair.

"Alex Danvers," said the man.

"Who are you? asked the young woman.

"Someone who is beyond your comprehension," said the man. "Someone who comes from the confines of space and time. And I have to alert you… you have to prepare…"

"Prepare for what?"

"You will see soon."

And he disappeared through lightning.

Alex looked around to her surprise. She was alone again. Who was this man?

Then she saw lightning in the blue sky of National City. Wanting to find this individual, she hastened to fly away… before falling again to the ground. With a sigh of annoyance, she jumped out of the window and flew away again, in the direction of the lightning.

* * *

In a disused warehouse were a dozen men who gathered to collect firearms. Lightning bolts shot out of nowhere around them. None of them understood where these lightnings came from?

Then black vans came towards them. Federal agents came out.

Kara got out of the van with a gun in her hand. The signal of the electromagnetic pulse emitted by Brainy had led him to this warehouse. What was it dealing with? And where did these armed men come from?

Kara aimed her gun at one of the men.

"FBI, drop your guns and put your hands up!"

In response, the thugs then shot the agents. It was the stampede. Several shots were fired from everywhere between DEO officers and mobsters.

Kara took refuge behind an old container, while targeting her enemies. She didn4t see one of the men who hit her from behind. It fell to the ground, while the armed individual pointed his weapon at her.

Then Alex hurriedly landed and grabbed the man by the shoulder, tossing him away. And she helped Kara to get up.

"Thank you, you must intervene," she replied.

"How do you want me to do?" asked the elder Danvers.

"Bullets don't hurt you, Alex, remember?"

Alex sighed.

"Right!"

And Alex intervened on the fighting site, stopping the bullets with her hands and her red cape. She pushed the two men away with the force of her fists. She thought of using Kara's powers for a less violent purpose. She was able to crush their bones, to avoid it ending badly.

Alex began to breathe, immediately his super-breath threw away two crooks.

From a distance, Kara saw everything, and seemed delighted to find her sister, when she was beset by visions. Visions as she saw herself as Supergirl. She saw herself lifting an airplane, repelling extraterrestrial threats and even flying in the sky.

Stunned and shocked, Kara looked at herself, then regained consciousness.

While Alex was dealing with the last mobsters, another took out a cannon. He fired and a green discharge hit the eldest Danvers who fell to the floor groaning. It was a kryptonite charge. Alex had never felt such pain and now understood why Kara hated this green rock .

The man fled.

And Kara ran to join her sister and screaming at her agents for medical assistance.

"Alex, stay with me, stay with me," she implored her with anguish.

* * *

Back at DEO, Alex rested under solar lights. She gradually regained strength. Her body healed with solar lights. She saw Kara by her side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Let's say as well," explained Alex. "I know how you feel now when kryptonite hits you… Oh, sorry, I say anything… I'm Supergirl, not you."

But to her surprise, Kara did not reply. She just nodded.

"It's okay, Alex, I believe you," she said.

"What?" replied Alex frowned.

"I believe you. You're right, there is something wrong. Something that affects you and me. And I think… it's me Supergirl. At least, normally."

Alex withdrew from the solar lights and looked at Kara with suspicion.

"What convinced you?"

"From the moment I came to see you this morning, I've had a strange feeling." explained Kara. "As if something was unnatural. I didn't mean to believe you when you said you weren't Kryptonian, because it seemed absurd to me. At that time, at least… And there is Kelly. She's supposed to be my girlfriend, but the problem is, I don't have emotional ties. I've romantic feelings, but they aren't mine… It is as if they had been stuck in me… And in the warehouse, I had visions. No, not visions, I think… they were memories… of me as a Supergirl… Something happened to both of us, Alex. But I can't understand how it could have happened."

Alex sighed in relief. Finally, Kara believed her.

"I may have a clue about what is happening to us."

And she told her about her meeting with the lightning man in her apartment and what had led her to the warehouse. Kara was amazed.

"Didn't this man tell you what he wanted?" she asked.

"He just said I had to prepare," said Alex.

"Prepare for what?"

"He didn't tell me. But I am convinced that it is linked to what is happening to us. He had a way of looking at me, it was as if he knew me. As if he knew I wasn't really Supergirl."

"And didn't that man tell you where he came from either?"

"Just that it comes from very far in space. It made me thought first that you had told me a year ago. Barry and Oliver had found each other's lives. A bodily exchange. This may be what happens to us. A reality change. A Monitor test, maybe?"

Kara looked suspicious.

"So would this man change reality to mix up our lives? But why us?" she asked again. "Why make you Supergirl? What purpose?"

"I don't know, we need to find this man. We could try facial recognition at DEO, so we could easily identify it."

Kara looked somewhat shocked.

"It's weird to see you order everything, like that,"she said.

"Well, it makes me weird that I am Supergirl, when I am not," said Alex categorically.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, but until we find a solution to resolve this, we will have to play the life of the other."

Alex was amazed.

"You mean I take your place at CatCo and you at DEO?"

"Alex, do you have a better idea?"

"Kara, I'm neither Supergirl nor a journalist. Already being a superhero is quite complicated, it will be even worse in the paper. I am not a journalist. I will not get there."

Kara hastened to take a reassuring tone.

"I know it's difficult, but you're going to get there, Alex. I promise we will quickly find out what is happening to us. In the meantime, you're going to have to pretend to be me and wear your glasses."

"My glasses? It's a joke!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement. "I never needed to wear glasses."

"You prefer people to know that Supergirl and you are the same person. The secret identity."

Alex sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

The two sisters had returned to the apartment. Alex had changed into Kara's clothes. Her sister was waiting for her outside her room. It's been a while, and wondering why Alex isn't going out.

"Alex! Alex! You've been in there for over an hour already."

"Kara, I don't go out dressed like that," grumbled Alex's voice behind the door. "I still prefer to be Supergirl for 24 hours."

"Be reasonable, although you… well, me, work as an ordinary human being," explained Kara. "You're me, therefore, you don't really have a choice. And tell yourself it's just for a while. Come on, get out!"

"No!"

"Think, everyone thinks that you are me. Just us know. No one will see the difference between you who is me, and the ordinary you."

Finally, Alex decided to leave. She wore a mini-skirt, tied her hair and wore Kara's glasses. She was very embarrassed.

"It's really not my style. I look ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than my Supergirl suit."

"Alex, you look great. What matters is that people don't notice that you are Supergirl."

"Except that I'm not supposed to be Supergirl, and don't wear glasses," Alex replied coldly, removing her glasses." My God, I look like a nerd who goes to high school."

"That's funny, you never thought that about me," said Kara.

"But you're different," added Alex. "You are you, it's natural, but not for me."

Kara made her put the glasses back on.

"It's going to be okay, Alex. You will get it. If you're able to fight aliens as a member of DEO, you can face your boss Andrea Rojas. Follow your instinct."

"I don't know if I'm going to get there. hope we'll find this man as quickly" retorted the elder Danvers, annoyed. "I want to get my life back at DEO."

"As soon as Brainy finishes, I'll let you know," Kara promised. "We will quickly fix that!"

"I hope!"

"You're lucky to have me! Because I was going to declaring you mad. But now I know you're right."

"You're right, it could be worse," Alex confirmed, sighing and putting her glasses back on straight. "I'm worried."

"We're gonna be okay, Alex! We're gonna be okay!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Happy new year 2020, seven days late.**

**Sorry to have taken a long time to write this chapter between the Christmas holidays and my work the evening of the 31st and the following day.**

**Good reading**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Despite herself, Alex had finally decided to take Kara's place within _CatCo Worldwide Media_, always with clothes that didn't suit her at all, and with glasses that made her look ridiculous.

She went into the offices, walked past the journalists. To her relief, no one paid attention to her. They were all wandering about their computers and their articles. She took her place at Kara's desk, settling down quietly. She looked at her computer, not knowing what to do. She wasn't a journalist.

She would never succeed in taking her sister's place, it was impossible. Already being Supergirl had been chaotic, with the gymnasium incident, it was going to be even worse at the newspaper with her who knew nothing about the world of journalism.

Until now, nothing had happened. Finally, Nia Nal came towards her.

"Alex, you're coming just in time," she announced.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"The meeting will start soon. We are asked on the spot."

"Just great," sighed Alex, annoyed.

Alex, Nia and a few journalists were gathered around a table, with Andrea Rojas who came towards them.

"Let's move on to the subject of news," she replied. "A celebrity divorce? A star who has fallen out of favor? I want a big story."

"A young man hit by a school bus and who died instantly?" proposed a journalist colleague.

Andrea grumbled.

"You call that a big story? I want something a little more punchy. Alex?"

The elder Danvers turned to her, anxious.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't have an idea of big story, given your reputation?"

_My reputation? What reputation? I'm not a journalist!_"

Alex would have preferred to be anywhere except here. Yet she had no choice. She had to pretend to be a journalist. She replied with the first thought that came to her mind:

"This morning, arms traffickers attacked a warehouse with fairly heavy artillery. Even Supergirl couldn't stop them. They are said to have fled."

Andrea thought for a moment, before retorting:

"Interesting. It can hold up. If you have what it takes to make a paper, get started."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex used to command at DEO, it was all new to be under the orders of a boss of a journalistic company. She wondered why someone had intervened to mix her life with that of Kara. It was simply absurd.

When she got back to her office, Nia joined her.

"Were you injured this morning?"

"I'm fine, it's okay," assured her Alex.

She wondered if she could confide in Nia, since she was Kara's best friend. But would she believe it? She remembered Kara's reaction when she told her that she wasn't Supergirl. Would Nia react the same way?

"I have an informant who told me that a weapons transaction was going to take place at the warehouse where you spoke. If they have kryptonite, they may be related to Lex Luthor."

"But Lex is dead," objected Alex.

"Yes, but maybe he has other accomplices who would follow in his footsteps. It can be a good lead and a good subject for articles," added Nia.

Alex nodded. It was a track not to be dismissed.

"You're right, we just have to go there to take a look."

"Do you think it's safe for you?" asked the transgender journalist.

"I'm not going to spend the day sitting on a desk," replied the elder Danvers. "I have to go to the field to investigate."

* * *

On the roof of a building, Mekt Ranzz alias Lightning Lord the Master of the Power of the Sky was watching the CatCo building from its position. Everything went as planned. He had acted on the time flow to change an event. The universe was going to be able to be saved. His pawn Alex Danvers would be a game-changer.

From nowhere appeared behind him a red-haired woman dressed in blue, Eve Aries, alias Saturn Queen from the 31st Century. She landed before the man dressed in green.

"Hello Eve," he greeted indifferent to his presence.

"You should dare not do that," reprimanded the young redhead.

"I'm doing this for the good of the Multiverse," said Mekt. "You know that the Crisis is near. All the Earths are doomed. That has already started, even. We can afford to fix it. Whatever the problem, we go back in time and we solve it."

"Don't be stupid, Mekt," said Eve coldly. "You know very well that by modifying the temporal flow, you almost upset a fragile balance. Worse than the Crisis. If you do this again, you risk destroying everything and damaging the Multiverse forever. You even condemn our future."

"There is no another way, Eve. I had to intervene."

"By making Alex Danvers a Supergirl?" replied the young woman, raising an eyebrow. "How can this save the Earth?"

"Kara Zor-El is not worthy of being a savior," answered Mekt with a dark look."This little Kryptonian has no got the horses for the Crisis. The Anti-Monitor will kill her easily. Alex Danvers is more into the combat approach than she is. She is great."

"You are totally oblivious! One day, she is human and the next day, she finds herself with powers of which she has no control at all. Do you play the survival of humanity on that?"

"I still have something to do so that Alex really becomes what awaits him during the Crisis."

"And you thought of Mar Novu?" Eve pointed out to him. "You know that he too can act on the temporal flow, and I don't think he would appreciate what you did. He saw Kara Danvers have a role to play in the impending Crisis. You jeopardize the whole future, even ours. You could cause all of us to lose."

But Mekt remained calm and serene while answering:

"Don't be afraid, I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think so," said Eve.

* * *

Alex had returned to the warehouse where the shooting had taken place earlier from which she had almost escaped. She inspected the abandoned crates and found nothing there. Why had the lightnings attracted her to this place? How was this man dressed in green involved in this arms trade?

Was that the reason she was Supergirl? Prepare her for what?

"Alex Danvers. Hello again."

Alex turned around and faced the man dressed in green again. His gaze was exhilarating.

"You're perfect!"he chanted.

Alex took off her glasses and walked towards the man with a dark look.

"I've had enough for one day, I want answers," she exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mekt Ranzz. Where I come from, I'm known as Lord Lightning. From the planet Winath. And I come from a very distant future."

"You come to the future?"said Alex stunned.

"Exactly," replied the strange individual simply.

"What did you do to me? Why make me a Supergirl?"

Mekt grinned before answering:

"Because you are Supergirl."

"No I'm not. That's not my life, and that's not who I am."

"Maybe not right away, but it will come."

This man's attitude was starting to piss Alex off. She walked straight towards him, and came to stand right in front of him."

"You did this to me! You can fix it!"

"Fix it?" exclaimed Mekt, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Why would I did that? The future is in good hands."

"I swear you there will be nothing left of your future if you don't change what you did to me and my sister," grumbled the elder Danvers.

She wanted to punch him in the face, but she only got the vacuum, because Mekt had just vanished through several flashes. He reappeared ten yards behind her."

"You can't reach me, Alex. I'm a being far superior to you!"

Alex used her super speed to confront her enemy face to face again.

"Tell me why you did this to me?" she replied sternly.

"To ensure the survival of the future and save the Multiverse from a huge Crisis which is more than near," replied simply the cosmic being.

"Why me? Kara can got this very well," replied Alex confused.

"No, Alex, no," Mekt replied, shaking his head casually. "Her hubris and her self-righteousness prevent her from doing what must be done. Her great ego will lead the entire Multiverse to its demise."

"Look, I don't know when you're coming, but you don't know my sister as well as I do," replied the elder Danvers coldly.

"You have no idea what's at stake," replied the cosmic being. "The Multiverse will come to an end, and it will be you who will save us. Because unlike your… _sister…_ you will do whatever it takes to save the future."

And he disappeared through several flashes, leaving Alex completely stunned.

* * *

At DEO, Kara managed extraterrestrial affairs from the control room. Nothing unusual had come of it. She had launched a facial recognition from the elements of Alex to try to identify the man who had presented to her. Until then, there had been no results.

Finally, she received a written message on her phone. It was Alex.

_I have to see you, it's an emergency. See you at home._

Kara frowned and left DEO wondering what her sister had to say.

* * *

Alex flew through the skies above the city, thinking about what she had just learned. She expected everything, except to meet a visitor from the future who claimed to know what was best to save the Multiverse. She was a fighter, sure, but not a superhero. She wasn't made for that.

She flew towards DEO. She had to talk to Kara.

* * *

Kara had just entered her apartment. She called her sister.

"Alex? Alex? I'm here. Where are you?"

Several meters from her window, she was unaware that a sniper had it in her sights. Behind his rifle, the shooter had Kara in his sights and was ready to shoot her.

* * *

**Thanks to reading and reviewing.**

**I wanted to make a cliffhanger!**

**So, I introduced the characters of Mekt Ranzz (Lord Queen) and Saturn Queen. Characters even from the DC universe. The planet Winath is even mentioned in season 3 of Supergirl.**

**Mekt Ranzz is a super villain of the future and an enemy of the Legion of Superheroes and a founding member of the Legion of Super Villains.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. It is this week that the crisis on the Infinite Earths is concluded.**

**I'm excited.**

**Anyways, here is a new chapter in my story.**

**Good reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kara waited in Alex's apartment - at least the one that was supposed to be hers. Her sister had sent her a message saying that she needed to talk to him. Did she find anything that would explain the fact that Kara and Alex have their lives reversed?

Several meters from her window, a sniper had the young woman in his sights. And he was ready to fire.

A powerful shot rang and Kara fell to the ground ...

Nia woke up with a start and looked horrified. She had just had a vision where she saw Kara die. She had to warn Alex. In a second, she had her phone in hand and contacted Alex.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex, in Supergirl suit, had just landed in the government building and looked for her sister Kara, but was surprised not to find her. Where was she saw Brainy had informed her that she had gone out, but didn't know where.

And Alex answered her phone:

"Hi Nia, what's up?"

"I just had a vision, and I saw Kara die in your apartment. A sniper will shoot her. Save her quickly!"cried Nia over the phone.

"Oh my God !" Alex exclaimed as he flew away from the DEO.

She flew over the National City buildings to reach the apartment. Nothing mattered except her sister's survival. No longer being a Kryptonian, she was vulnerable to all attacks.

_As long as I arrive on time!_

* * *

For her part, Kara was still waiting for her sister, when at a building further on, a gunshot rang. The bullet went straight to the apartment window, went through the window and made its way to Kara.

Alex arrived just then, and rushed at super-speed to come between the ball and her sister. She threw it on the ground, camouflaging it with her red cape. The ball bounces on it.

"Alex, what..."

"Stay on the ground, Kara!"yelled Alex, horrified.

Then several shots were heard. Several shots appeared. Protecting Kara with her cape, Alex pushed the balls away, and dragged her sister behind a sofa.

"Stay there," she ordered her, before flying away.

She flew to the roof of the building where the sniper was located. She landed and the gunman fled, but the super woman caught up with her super speed. The man shot her with his rifle, but the bullets bounced off the young woman's body. Alex grabbed his gun and smashed it to pieces and stared at the shooter with a look of rage.

"Why did you try to kill her?"she asked, immediately.

The shooter fled, but Alex grabbed his arm and twisted it, making the sniper moan in pain.

"Answer the question or I break your arm with my super-strength," she ordered.

"He… he ordered me to kill her…" groaned the gunman.

"Who is that he?"

"A weird guy in a green suit…"

He didn't have time to answer, because a lightning bolt struck the sniper, throwing Alex away. She got up and found that the man was dead. So she knew who was behind it all: Mekt Ranzz.

Kara waited behind the sofa, when lightning bolts appeared from nowhere in the apartment. She got up and faced the strange visitor dressed in a green tunic, who looked at the young sister Danvers with glee.

"He failed, but whatever, I'm going to fix it," he called out.

Kara pulled out a gun and shot him. But Mekt Ranzz waved his fingers, creating a flash that snatched the pistol from Kara's hands.

She drew back, dumbfounded.

"Who are you?"asked she.

"The last face you will see, Kara Danvers. You must die so that my Supergirl can save the Multiverse."

And he caused several lightning bolts to fly from his hands, which hissed across the room like snakes, and Kara felt assailed by abominable pain. Lightning struck her. She ran to take refuge away from the man who came towards her with a grin.

"You can still run, you won't be able to sow me. I have been on a long travel since the 31st Century, to change reality and that you are definitely dying. You are not worthy of being a super-hero of the Earth. You're just an arrogant little girl who thinks she's stronger than the rest. You aren't doing what is necessary to save the world. You refuse to get your hands dirty to do what is right, which will cause all of us to lose."

Kara collapsed to the ground, injured by the lightning strikes that had hit her.

"You're… insane…" she mumbled, giving him a sinister look.

"No, I'm clean. And I have to kill you."

While Mekt was going to strike Kara down again, Alex arrived at that moment by flying, and using her super-speed, she struck the visitor of the future projecting him away from the two sisters.

Mekt got up and saw Alex, the murderous look, landed in front of his sister.

"If you touch my sister, I'll kill you," she said in a loud voice.

Far from feeling threatened, Mekt approached the two women with a sneer.

"Good, exactly that kind of attitude that I dreamed of seeing at Supergirl. You are made for this role, Alex Danvers. You are worthy of being Supergirl. You are ready to kill for the good to triumph."

"There is only one Supergirl, and it's not me, it's **her**," Alex replied, pointing to his sister behind her. "She represents hope, she's not a murderer and it is precisely what makes her better."

"It will all change," Mekt replied. "You are Supergirl and you will remain so, Alex. And I'm going to make sure of it by killing your sister."

"Alex, use heat vision," cried Kara.

Immediately, Mekt brandishes his fists making flashes of lightning, while Alex concentrated with his eyes and made his thermal vision appear on the powers of the foreigner of the future.

The two attacks crossed. Mekt roared with rage, concentrating his lightning bolts, while Alex concentrated on his optical bursts, then ended up pushing his opponent away.

Taking advantage of this respite, Alex ran to join Kara, grabbing her by the body and flew with her through the city of National City.

Alex flew taking her sister away from the apartment, but found that Mekt was flying right behind them, and chased after them.

"You can't escape me!" he exclaimed, throwing his lightnings on the two women.

Alex turned in the air, avoiding a flash of accuracy.

"And this guy of the future flies, awesome!" grumbled Alex.

"How are we going to sow him?" asked Kara, who was clinging to her sister.

"Hold on!" replied the elder Danvers.

She flew lower, and crossed the road, passing between the vehicles. A truck honked and Alex turned left, barely avoiding him.

"Alex, what are you doing? Why are you flying low?" cried Kara.

"It's the only way to escape him," said Alex.

The two sisters disappeared between the cars. Mekt tried to follow them, but a fire truck failed to hit him. After his passage, he looked around, but saw neither Alex nor Kara.

The two sisters had managed to escape him. But the man kept his grin.

"I'm not done with the two of you yet," he replied jubilantly.

* * *

Alex had placed Kara on the roof of the CatCo building. She looked around, but no longer saw the visitor from the future.

"It's good, we sowed it," she replied.

"Who the hell is this man? And why does he want to kill us?"asked Kara, amazed.

"It's you he wants to kill, not me," said Alex.

And she explained to her what she had discovered about Mekt Ranzz. Her sister looked stunned.

"So this guy from the future thinks you would make a better Supergirl than me?"

"Kara, whatever that guy from the future says, it's not true," Alex retorted. "It's you, Supergirl. And we're going to find a way to fix our problems."

"What if he was right?"

It was Alex who looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"What if I was not worthy of being a superhero? I didn't always make the right decisions, you know that, Alex…

"Kara, how can you say that?"exclaimed Alex. "You are the symbol of hope and justice. You fight for others, to save innocent people and you know what is best to save the world. You are Supergirl, the one and only. Even if I wanted to, I could never become like you. Whatever the reality, I could never become Supergirl. It's you, and it will always be you."

Kara looked confused, then ended up smiling. She remembered the times when she was Supergirl and when she had rescued innocent people and even Alex. She now knew she was Supergirl.

"I'm lucky to have you," she replied. "Whatever reality we are in, you're still you, and it doesn't change."

"I'm tough, you know me," added Alex.

"Except that there, you are super tough!" replied Kara.

Alex came to hug her sister, but she let out a cry of pain. Immediately, the elder Danvers loosened her grip.

"Sorry, Kara, I'm not in control of your super-strength very well," said Alex with a grimace.

"No matter, it had to happen," Kara replied. "What shall we do now?"

"We will find a safe place for you, then I will find this Mekt Ranzz, and once I manage to capture him, I will force him to modify the reality to make our lives come back," explained Elder Danvers.

"Do you think we can do that?" asked Kara.

"It's the best way," Alex assured her.

Then her phone started to ring. Seeing the name displayed, it was Eliza Danvers her mother who lived in Midvale.

She replied immediately:

"Hi Mom, can you call back later? We have a big emergency in National City, I'll tell you."

But it was a masculine and recognizable voice that she heard:

"_Hello Alex! We keep talking!_"

Alex fearfully recognized Mekt Ranzz's voice. She spoke on the phone with a threatening voice:

"Tell me where is my mother? If you hurt her…"

"_Your mom is doing very well. I wanted to meet her and use her to reach your… sister Kara. If you bring your sister to me, I will make your mother safe and sound. You want to talk to your mother._"

Then Alex heard her mother's voice.

"_Alex, I'm fine, don't bring him Kara. Don't do what he asks you to. Alex, protect your sister…_"

Then screams whirled the ears of the elder Danvers.

"Mum! Mum!"

Then Mekt's voice resumed:

"_You understand me Alex! You have four hours ! Give me your fake Supergirl and I'll give your mother back. If you refuse, I will be forced to kill her. Remember, her time is limited._"

And he cut the communication to Alex's horror. Kara approached her sister anxiously.

"Alex, what's going on? I no longer have super-hearing. What's happening?"

"Mekt Ranzz have Mom, and he's threatening to kill her, if I don't give you up to him," Alex replied nervously.

Kara's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god," she mumbled.

The two sisters looked at each other in dread, wondering how to save their mother Eliza.

* * *

**Thanks to reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I have just finished a new chapter, we are almost at the end.**

**For info, Chyler Leigh (Alex Danvers) published on Instagram a photo of her in dark Supergirl outfit. Weird, huh...**

**Good reading and a big thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'll go," said Kara, as her sister wrapped her arms around her.

"No way, you can't going," replied Alex.

"If I don't go, he'll kill Eliza, our mother… I can't let this happen."

"Kara, if you surrender, Mekt will kill you," Alex insisted with a pleading look. "Mom wouldn't want you to pay this price for her and me either. This crazy guy from the future wants to kill you, and if he succeeds… I don't want to lose you, Kara. You're my sister. And you're human, therefore vulnerable and defenseless."

"He said we didn't have much time! Eliza can die at any time!"

"Nobody is going to die," replied Alex. "Even if I have your powers, I'm not Supergirl, but I will do everything so that Mom and you don't go to die."

"Surely there is another way!"

"Perhaps I know who can help us," replied the elder Danvers.

* * *

J'onn Jonzz was standing at his desk, working on his investigations in his investigation office when there was a knock on his door.

When he opened it, he saw Kara and Alex, both distraught.

"Kara, Supergirl," he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, we need your help," Alex explained.

The two sisters had explained the situation to J'onn, namely that a being of the future of the name of Mekt Ranzz had modified the reality to reverse the lives of Kara and Alex. That he wanted Kara to die so that Alex would stay Supergirl forever. And that he was holding Eliza Danvers hostage.

J'onn was stunned.

"So if I understand, you're not Supergirl," he said, pointing to Alex. "And you, (pointing to Kara.) Are you Supergirl?"

"I know it sounds incredible, but it's true," said Alex. "This man of future changed reality to reverse our lives. And now he's going to go after our mother."

"In fact, it doesn't surprise me that much," replied J'onn, thoughtful. "Since this morning, I perceive strange waves on all the city. It disrupts my psychic connection and it is certainly linked to this Mekt Ranzz."

"We have no idea how to stop this guy," Kara added. "I have no powers, and Alex can't stop him."

"I'm still having trouble harnessing Kara's powers," said Alex.

"I'm on it for help you," replied the Martian, nodding. "What do we do?"

* * *

At Midvale, Mekt Ranzz was sitting on a sofa watching the decor of the house in which he was. Eliza Danvers was tied up in a chair, totally helpless and stared at her captor with disdain.

"You have a very nice house, Dr. Danvers," he called out. "We don't do it anymore in my future."

"Go to the hell," replied Eliza in a harsh voice.

"What cruelty," said Mekt, looking shocked. "I made your daughter a real Kryptonian. You should be grateful."

"By threatening to kill Kara?" retorted the scientist. "You are very madman. Nobody ever told you."

"Sorry, but it is a necessary sacrifice for the good of humanity. A crisis will happen and will destroy the entire Multiverse. Kara isn't able for being a real super-hero."

"My daughter Alex will do everything to restore her powers to Kara, and if you kill her sister, knowing her, she will make your life hell."

"I'm scared," he sneered.

"Mekt Ranzz!" said a female voice.

Alex, dressed in Supergirl, appeared in the house with piercing eyes.

"Let go my mother right now!" she demanded with a dark look.

"Supergirl, you came!" replied Mekt, delighted.

"Don't call me that! I am not Supergirl!"

"Alex…" said Eliza, distraught.

"But I don't see your sister," remarked the being of the future. "Where is she?"

Kara came in her turn, joining Alex and staring at Mekt with a dark look.

"I came as you wanted," she said in a determined voice. "Free Eliza. She has nothing to do with it!"

"Honestly, I don't care about her. She doesn't interest me!" replied Mekt, approaching the two sisters. "I worked too hard for Alex Danvers to become Supergirl, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"In your dreams, crazy Terminator!" swore Alex.

Mekt wanted to attack Kara with his lightning, when J'onn J'onzz, in his Martian form, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ranzz's fist.

Both fought with bare hands. He manage to drag him away from the house, and the two of them find themselves outside.

After a final effort, Mekt managed to push J'onn away, while Alex rushed towards him, flying, and using heat vision on him. She touched the being of the future with the chest pushing him back into the trees that surrounded the house.

Kara rushed towards the place of combat by taking out a gun. She fired several bullets at Mekt, but he pushed them away with his lightning. He waved his hands and struck down young Danvers with his lightning jets. Kara screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Mekt wanted to attack Kara, but Alex interposed while flying and punched him. She hit him with a strong right, but he managed to partially block it. They began to fight more intensely by exchanging blows in the air. Alex realized that she was relying too much on her strength. She was thinking strategically about where to hit him.

Mekt ends up pushing Alex away by throwing her to the ground.

"I gave you a present by giving you the powers of Supergirl," he replied.

"It's not a present that you give me," spat Alex between her teeth.

And he returned to the charge on Kara. He grabbed the young woman and dragged her into the air with her. He carried it high up in the sky, until the trees were tiny for them. Kara tried to hold on to Mekt, who gloated at knowing she was powerless.

"You who like to fly Kara, you go what it feels like to be in the air and fall like a vulgar object that you throw out the window," he sneered.

And he let go of Kara throwing her into the void.

At the very bottom, Alex had lost nothing of the scene and watched, horrified, her sister falling into the void.

"God, Kara!"

And she flew away at high speed in the sky.

She caught up with Kara as soon as she joined her.

"I got you, I got you," she yelled.

Beside them in the sky, Mekt waved his hands and made lightning appear. He directed them to the two sisters who were hit by the lightning strikes.

"My powers won't kill Alex, but I can't say the same for her sister," he sneered.

Mekt continued to strike the two sisters who both screamed in pain. Alex struggled to endure the lightning strikes, while carrying her sister, gently setting her on dry land.

After making sure that Kara was fine, Alex turned around and rushed towards Mekt, taking off again, but her enemy punched her in the stomach.

Then he rushed towards Kara. She started running in the woods, trying to escape from Mekt.

"You can always run, Kara, you won't escape me!" sneered the being of the future.

Kara, running, ends up by a lake. Mekt grabbed her by the body and threw her into the water.

The young Danvers swam and returned to the surface and saw her future enemy brandishing her hands over the water.

"Lightning mixed with water will cause very quick death," he exclaimed.

Alex arrived and looked horrified to see Lord Lightning threatening her sister's life. Kara was going to die electrocuted in water.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"she yelled, eyes wide with horror.

It was then that J'onn arrived and caught Mekt, preventing him from touching the water with his lightning. The Martian punched his opponent in the face and in the stomach.

Mekt Ranzz screamed in rage and his whole body was overwhelmed by lightning bolts. The lightnings repelled the Martian. Taking advantage of his respite, Mekt wanted to attack but Alex used her heat vision to propel him away.

Kara managed to get out of the lake and ran to join her sister.

J'onn got up and jumped up. He struck Mekt in the stomach, throwing his enemy into the water. There was a gigantic lightning explosion in the water… then nothing.

Alex sighed in relief, and came to take her sister in her arms. But before she could say a word, a whitish halo appeared out of nowhere, and Mekt reappeared, his gaze of rage.

"**I am a being of the future, I don't die like that! And I'm going to disintegrate Kara Zor-El! She must die!**"yelled it.

Alex pushed her sister away.

"Run Kara, run! She urged.

Young Danvers complied and rushed away. Alex faced Mekt, eying him with disdain.

"You won't touch Kara while I'm here," she said between her teeth.

"I am Lord Lightning, Alex," Mekt replied. "You can't stop me! You have no choice but to ignite your Supergirl destiny."

"It will never happen!"shouted Alex, the hateful look.

She flew towards him and the two clashed, flying through the trees. Mekt managed to grab Alex and threw her to the ground. J'onn flew in his turn, and did everything to catch his enemy, but was repelled by a lightning attack.

Then he flew to Kara, who was running away. He grabbed her and planted her in front of a tree holding her by the neck. He began to strangle her. Kara felt her breath leave her, as she did everything to fight against Mekt's powerful grip.

"I have the power to change reality as I please, I will change your destiny and replace it with that of Alex, because she is the real Supergirl! You, Kara Zor-El, you are nothing!"

Kara couldn't breathe anymore. Alex arrived flying, terrified.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

When he was going to kill Kara by strangling her, Mekt felt a strong pain in his head, forcing him to let go of his grip. Kara fell to the ground, and took the opportunity to catch her breath.

Mekt had such a headache that he found it hard to stand up, as if he was dizzy. He put his hands on his forehead and saw Eve Aries aka Saturn Queen a few yards from him. She used her telepathic power to inflict mental suffering on Mekt.

"Eve… stop, get out of my head… I'm doing this… for the good of all…" he struggled to speak.

"Enough, Mekt, enough," replied the woman of the future with a dark look. "You've done enough damage like that. It's time to end it. You are endangering the flow of time, as well as our future."

She stopped her powers. Mekt took the opportunity to catch his breath. Then he found himself on the ground, as if an invisible force had neutralized him.

"I'm not going to change reality again, Alex Danvers is the real Supergirl, and it always be! And you, you've no power over me, you can't stop me!" he swore from the ground.

Eve grinned, replying:

"I don't, but _**he **_does!"

"Who?"asked Mekt.

Then appears out of nowhere, a man dressed in a large gray armor, Mar Novu alias the Monitor. A cosmic being that Kara had met. The Monitor walked over to Mekt with a threatening look. Everyone looked at him in shock and surprise.

"_**Mekt Ranzz, you've done enough," **_cried Mar Novu in a calm voice. "_**You took the risk of jeopardizing the time flow. I have to fix this problem that you caused.**_"

Novu walked over to the two Danvers sisters and waved his hand. Immediately, Alex felt something go through her body ... then nothing ... She took a moment before finding that she was no longer wearing Supergirl's outfit. She was wearing her work suit from DEO. She looked at her sister Kara who had resumed her Supergirl suit. Things were back to normal. The two sisters were themselves again. Alex and Supergirl looked at each other, glad to have found their lives.

Mekt had watched the two sisters and looked shocked.

"No, we're doomed," he exclaimed.

"_**Things have to go exactly as I saw it, and you don't have to interfere, Mekt Ranzz," **_Novu continued, still in a calm voice.

Delighted to have regained her powers, Supergirl walked towards Mekt with a dark look, grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and lifted him up against a tree.

"I am Supergirl," she said.

"The one and only," added Alex in an angry voice.

And the Kryptonian threw Mekt to the ground. And Alex took the opportunity to punch him in the face. Completely KO the being of the future fell to the ground.

"_**It's done**_," said the Monitor, waving his hand.

Immediately, Mekt Ranzz disappeared through gray smoke, as Eve disappeared in turn, to the great surprise of the two sisters.

"What did you do with him?"asked Supergirl, shocked at the sight of the Monitor.

"_**I sent him back to his future, where he can never again tackle the flow of time," **_replied Novu as if nothing had happened. (Then he glanced quickly at the two Danvers sisters.) "_**See you**__** soon!**_"

And he disappeared, leaving Supergirl and Alex stunned.

"Wow, that was impressive!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yes, even for me," replied Supergirl, still shocked by the events.

Then the two sisters, accompanied by J'onn, went to find their mother Eliza.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And there you have it, the last chapter to close this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a long day for the two sisters. After the Monitor left, Kara and Alex were reassured about their mother Eliza, before returning to National City.

That evening, the two women were with sisters in Kara's apartment. Alex was still recovering from her experience with Supergirl's powers and life.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kara?" she asked her sister.

"Are you asking me when you spent the day being me?" Kara wondered, her eyes wide.

"I mean you got your memory back? Do you remember everything?"

Kara took a breath before retorting:

"When the Monitor gave us back our lives, he also gave me back my memories. I remember everything, even my day as director of DEO. And it was weird."

"Weird, how?" asked Alex.

"I had a gun and a badge. Who would have believed it?" exclaimed young Danvers.

"It's true that I find it hard to imagine having my place at DEO," admitted Alex.

The two sisters laughed, each taking a slice of pizza.

"But you, Alex, today found yourself with my powers," Kara explained. "You had my life. What did it do to you?"

Alex took a moment before answering:

"It's funny, but when we were children, I had a hard time understanding you, the fact that you had these powers, and here today, I realize how difficult it is to master all these powers. It was terrifying."

"Admit that you liked it, anyway," Kara insisted. "You'll not make me believe the opposite."

"No, that's right, it was awesome. If we forget your super strength, I appreciated being able to fly. To be free from gravity and feel the wind on you, it was really nice. I will really miss not flying anymore."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Kara, smiling.

Then she remained silent before retorting:

"You know, I understood one thing today. Supergirl, it's not just me. It's the two of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex confused.

"It's not my powers that make me a hero. I know I get all the attention because I am a super powerful alien. But I draw my strength from you. If Supergirl exists today, it's thanks to you. Together, you and I are Supergirl, and we proved it today with Mekt Ranzz."

"It's true, you're right," recognized her sister. "And whatever time it is, I hope it stays there."

"In fact, the Monitor took care of him," replied Kara. "When we faced him at Midvale, I realized that I couldn't be you. You, you were trained as a field agent. You don't need superpowers to fight back against a deadly enemy. It's part of you, you know how to fight. But I… I am helpless without my powers, and even, it's not a point of powers, it's who I am. When I arrived on Earth, I was the last Daughter of Krypton. And I remember Krypton, it was my legacy. And I'm proud of it. When I was you, I felt like I was losing this legacy and becoming someone I am not. I'm not you, Alex. You kept saying you weren't Supergirl, I'm not Alex Danvers, and I can't be."

"And that proves that there is only one Supergirl, and this person is you, not me," replied Alex. "And you know, whether you are your powers or not, you will always carry this legacy and its memories of Krypton. And you don't need powers to give others hope, you have that in you."

"You really mean it," Kara asked, touched by her sister's words.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a sister like you."

"And me too."

Then the two sisters took a glass of wine.

"By the way, what happened with the gymnasium today?" Kara asked, frowning.

"What gymnasium?" exclaimed Alex, a little anxious.

\- Apparently, there is a gymnasium which would have been pulverized by my heat vision, and precisely where women took their showers. What happened?"

Alex looked embarrassed, not knowing what to answer. She had destroyed part of a gymnasium, following an unfortunate incident which she had caused herself.

"Uh … I had a little problem with your powers… I accidentally used your heat vision, but that wasn't deliberate."

"Alex, are you blushing or what?" Kara wondered.

"No, no, I'm not blushing," hastened to answer the elder Danvers. "In fact, I was trying to calm down a dangerous alien and by wanting to use my heat vision, I destroyed this gymnasium…"

It was not entirely true. She had used her x-ray vision to see naked women, and her excitement had caused her heat vision, and she didn't feel able to tell Kara the truth.

Besides, her sister could hardly believe her.

"And bad luck, did it come across a gymnasium?" replied she.

\- Yes, really bad luck," replied Alex, uncomfortable. "We can… forget about this incident. The important thing is that we have found our lives, that's what matters."

"Yes, you're right, but if we call Supergirl to account for this gymnasium…"

"I'm sorry, Kara," said Elder Danvers. "But like I told you, I was having trouble mastering your powers. I'm glad I returned them to you."

"Fortunately we have resumed our lives as they are," Kara replied.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story. I'm already working on a next story which will be a crossover of Supergirl and Arrow.**


End file.
